


Baby Hawkeye Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, De-aged Hawkeye (sort of), Fanart, Gen, Hawkeye!dragon, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the indignity of it all... not just turned into a dragon, but a rather squishable baby dragon at that. </p>
<p>I can't help myself. This is what happens to the characters I love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Hawkeye Dragon

Yeah, apparently baby versions of all the Avenger!dragons is gonna be a thing. XD Didn't think it'd be this long before I got another picture up, but my tablet wasn't working. Boo. All's well now, though, and I think I've nearly got the Black Widow dragon worked out. In the meantime... baby version of Hawkeye!dragon! ^^

 

 

(Larger version's on my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Hawkeye-Dragon-321785021).)


End file.
